The DeRaven Witches
by xxancientfearxx200
Summary: Elizabeth DeRaven is the last one to be born cursed. Her daughters are meant to live free. But... will they? GIC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_MEET THE CHARACTERS. _

Elizabeth De Raven : Holly Marie Combs.

Josheph Peterson : Robert Carlyle.

Monique De Raven : Lana Parrilla.

Sebastian Jones : Collin O'Donaghue.

Morgana De Raven : Nina Dobrev.

Susan Halliwell : Candice Accola.

Maria De Raven : Phoebe Tonkin.

Eric Thorton : Daniel Gillies.

Jessica Dane : Katerina Graham.

Chistian Northman : Ian Somerhalder.

Leo Peterson : Paul Wesley.

Paige Halliwell : Claire Holt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! **  
**I really hope you'll like this story because I have had the idea in my mind for a while now and I am finally making it come true! **  
**Please don't forget to leave a review because good or bad, they mean the world to me! :) **

**xxtruebloodloverxx **

_May 15th 1903. _

_" Being a prostitute's child was never easy. But then again, being a woman wasn't/ isn't easy at all. _  
_My entire life, or better, my 17 years of life have been full of humiliation, violence and roughness because as a child I had to wake up in the middle of the night to my mother's and some stranger's moans. Because every time I strolled out of the house the neighboors would walk away without even looking at me or they would urge their children to run to the opposite direction. That pretty much sums up my life. _  
_I always felt like there was a hole inside of me. A hole inside of my soul. I just thought it was because I didn't have a father, or a mother - since she was too busy with her clients - , or a sibling or anyone for that matter. I don't remember myself ever being held. I don't remember myself ever being told that I am loved. Never. Ever. Another confession? I have never kept a diary before in my life because no one ever taught me how to write. Though, I am certain that even if I had been able to write, my mother wouldn't had been able to afford a piece of paper and a pen. Don't get me wrong, she made a lot of money out of her profession. She just used it all for stuff that would allow her to keep working like a prositute. _  
_I've mentioned that I am 17 and the tenses I am using are past ones. _  
_That's because I've been 17 years old since 1653. _  
_Don't wonder how can something like this be possible. We live in a world where every little thing is possible. Like witch hunts, public human sacrifices to set an example, science, discoveries... I can go on for eternity. Oh, yes, I do have etenity. _  
_My story is quite long. It has been. But I decided it to write it down now because now I know exactly for how much more I will be joining the world of the living. _  
_For a human, it would be much. But for someone who has been alive since 1636 it is not much at all. _  
_But, wait, wait. I haven't introduced myself yet and I am quite certain that my story has some gaps. _  
_Well, for one, my name is Elizabeth De Raven. And I am a witch. An immortal witch. _  
_Witches do exist and they grow old just like humans. But the thing is, that I am not an ordinary witch. I am a 'De Raven'. Or to make it more simple, I am a raven. _  
_That's my bloodline. The name of my cursed bloodline. I call ourselves cursed because we come to this world to fullfill a single cause, a goal or whatever you would like to call it. _  
_And after we do, we die. I was brought to this world to give birth to the next generation of the De Raven witches and to lift this curse from our bloodline._  
_Don't get confused. It's simple. My children will not have to carry the burden me and my ancestors did. My children will be born to fullfill no cause. They will be born just to live their immortal lives. _  
_I'm so concerned, though. When or how will they find out that they are immortal if I am not around? How will they handle all this power? How can they find out the truth? _  
_That's why I am leaving this diary behind. I am leaving it behind in hope, that one day it will be found by one of my three girls, that it will unite them and unleash those powers, their birth right, their legacy. _  
_We're in 1903. My daughters are not to be born until May 1990. Triplets without the slightest sign of resemblace on them. So, counting from this day, I have 87 more years of life. _  
_So be it. I am not thrilled of joining the world of the dead but if I am happy for one thing is that Josheph, my vampire guardian, will come with me, leaving his vampire son behind to watch over my girls, to become their guardian. _  
_Ah, my daughters. I cannot wait to meet them. Even one second with them will be enough. _  
_I've already picked out their names; Monique, Morgana, Maria. _  
_You three shall be the continuers of our bloodline. You shall be the blessing in this curse. _  
_Because you, my daughters... You are destined for greatness. You will feel alone. You will feel doubtful but know this: Wherever I am, I will always be with you. Always and forever. _  
_And who knows? Maybe one day you three and I can meet. After all, death is never the end. It is just a god damn pitstop. " _


	3. Chapter 3

December 19th 1653

Being borned and raised in Spain had been rather pleasant. When it came to the weather, of course.  
Most of the days had been sunny, quiet with the beautiful scenery of a forest unfolding before her own brown eyes.  
But then, seventeen years after her birth, a winter came. A winter which was going to alter everything she ever thought she knew...

Wrapping one of the warm jackets she had taken out of her mother's closet, Elizabeth closed her brown eyes and allowed a sigh of relief to slip past her harsh lips as a wave of warmth embraced her tiny fingure.  
She had never dared to lay a finger on her mother's things or professional items as she, Cora, preferred referring to. But she couldn't take it anymore. They lived into an abandoned house, a place built of stone which was formely used as a goat house while her mother had been saving so much money... What for? She had never asked and she was sure that even if she did, she would never get an answer. She was tired of her mother being so rich when she herself was so poor. She hated her mother for returning home with her stomach full and her pockets even fuller while she had to search through garbage in order to find something, anything to eat and quench her hunger, in order to keep standing on her feet.

Being there, in the warmth of the wollen jacket, lost in her thoughts and - probably for the first time in her life - in a tranqul state made life just a little brighter and better. That was enough to remind her that she had to get through that winter and through life in general.

Suddenly... A heavy knock on the wooden door ran through her ears and made her literally jump up.

" H-Hello ? Who is this ? " the brunette girl asked in a perfect Spanish accent.

" Open the door! I'm the King's Deputy! " a male voice yelled in an attempt to be heard through the raging wind.

Without waisting another minute, Elizabeth marched towards the door and opened it after making sure to use one of her hands as a shield on her face against the wind.

The man helped the girl close the door behind him before he made his way towards the fire which was burning in the middle of the sitting area.  
" I'm afraid that the news I am bringing aren't pleasunt, little girl. Your mother, had been accused of witchcraft by one of her clients a few hours ago... " the man stated.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, taking a few seconds to digest and allow her brain analyze the information that strange man had just given her.

" Witchcraft? Are-Are you sure? My mother... My mother is many things but she definitely is not a witch! " she raised her tone of voice. She hated her mother more than she hated anyone but it felt like some strange force inside of her would still defend and stand up for her.

" It is not my place to express any opinions. But whatever your mother is, she will not be anything after tomorrow morning. "

" What do you mean? " her voice was steady but he could tell, it was in the verge of breaking.

" Her execution is tomorrow morning. She'll be... uh... She'll be hanged with the others. " he explained in a calmer voice than the one he had before.

" What... ? " her voice was lower than a whisper. He could barely hear it. 

" I'm sorry... I- Uhh... What... What is this... ? " the man asked or better, he whispered in a heavy breath.

Elizabeth has started crying, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she herself had fallen down on her knees as she sobbed picturing her mothers death for a crime se had never committed.  
Every tear that left her eyes, every tear which made her cheeks cold and wet took away years and years of life from the man standing before her.

He could feel his blood boiling, his skin shrinking, his heart pumping slower, his brownish hair falling on the floor until he felt on the floor as well.

It was then when Elizabeth's gaze finally met the man, when her eyes examined this stranger because he... He wasn't the person she had let into her house any more.  
Shocked by that sight and not knowing what else to do, the brunette girl ran outside into the cold trying to find a way out of there, a way to save her mother, a way to leave that god damn life behind. So she ran. She ran, she ran, she ran, she ran until she couldn't run anymore. Until everything faded into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Elizabeth woke up to a smell she was sure she had never smelled her entire life. Well, not into her house at least. It was the warm smell of coffee, freshly baked bread, honey, milk, butter, cake, chocolate.  
The brunette girl opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the sunlight which came through the small window of the room. It was so strange and surprising that there was even the slightest of sunlight during that heavy winter.  
Elizabeth needed a few moments to fully wake up, to allow her brain to rush to the horrifying event of the previous night until it hit her: Where was she?  
Without waisting more time, she jumped out of the bed and tried opening the window unlike every other girl who would have chosen to scream instead.  
But just as she was ready to open the window and jump out, a man, a rather old man rushed in there with an unsual fast speed and caught her in his arms tightly.

" Let go of me! " she yelled, trying to break free from his strong hold.

" Shh... Be quiet, dear, be quiet. " the man whispered in his ear in an attempt to sooth her as in she was a little baby.

" Let go of me! " the brunette girl insisted only this time she used her skinny hands and arms to hit his chest and his face.

" Ah... " the man allowed a sigh of frustration slip past his lips. " Be quiet, dear. " he muttered through gritted teeth as his hold around her arms became tighter. His face was calm, his strength was unimaginable not to meantion of his speed.

Elizabeth looked him straight in the eyes, trying to convince herself that she saw something inside of them which was worth trusting. That at least kept her quiet.

When the man made sure that she wasn't going to scream and protest anymore, he slowly looosened his grip around her, setting her down.

Elizabeth took a few steps away from him moving backwards. There was silence in the room. The kind of silence that always carries a danger.

" My name is Josheph. " the man broke the unsettling silence. " Me and my son, Leo, are the owners of this house. Our own little... Kingdom, if you wish. " a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

Elizabeth examined his face carefully. His calm tone of voice certainly helped her calm down and her heart stopped racing like it had seconds ago.  
He seemed freshly shaved. There was a little scar on his forehead which someone could hardy notice and he owned some golden teeth. Though his accent was strange. It seemed old but he clearly wasn't Spanish.

" How did I get here? " was Elizabeth's response to his words.

The man's lips curled up in a little, tiny smile before he walked over to the king sized bed and took a seat on the edge of it.

" My son found you last night. You had passed out on the cold snow just outside a filthy goat house and - "

" That filthy goat house is my home. " she said in a steady, strong tone of voice.

His smile grew more in amusement. " They told me you were feisty. "

" They ? "

" Elizabeth, my dear. We have lots to discuss. "

" How do you know my name ? " a frown crossed her face. It was a deep one.

" Please, do use whichever you find fitting from the closet. " he pointed towards the big closet resting on the opposite wall. " And then join us for breakfast in the dinning room. I promise, you have nothing to be afraid of. You are safe here. " he said, in the same calm tone as before and then he turned his back at her making his way towards the door.

" Ah.. .Sir ? " she said, in hope he would turn back to face her. Which he did.

" My mother... She... She is in some kind of trouble. Money, trouble. She owes money to this man and I - " she decided not to let him know that her mother was going to be publically executed as a witch but she was cut off.

" You needn't lie, my dear. Your mother has been accused of witchcraft and that piece of information was known to me before it became known to you. But that's just one of the many stuff we need to discuss over breakfast. We have plenty of time until the execution... "

" Then we need to come up with a plan to save her! If you knew it before I did then you know that the accusations are false! My mother never practiced magic she is just a whore for God's shake! " that was the peak of her breakdown. She had never talked like that to anyone before. Her whole life, she kept her feelings hidden in a little locked box deep insode of her soul but it seemed like right on that moment everything came up rushing to the surface.

" Your mother's fate is already decided. " he said, looking down on the floor.

" Decided? No! "

" Elizabeth, trust me, this pains me more than it pains you but you need to understand - "

" It pains you more?! It cannot pain you more because I have never seen you in my entire life! Who the hell are you ? Where have you been? How on earth did you know my mother and above all, why are you keeping me here?! " waves of emotional fluctuations washed over her as tears rolled down her white cheeks.

He pressed his thin lips into a hard line. He was not sure of what to say, how to react, how to comfort her. So instead of saying something he just turned his back at her again and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth paced up and down the elegant room a few times. That man's words, Josheph's words, were forcing her brain to rush and unleashed her wild imagination.  
How was it possible that her mother's upcoming execution hurt him more than it hurt her? How did that man know her mother? Who was he? Was he her father? And if he was her father indeed where was he all those years ?

At some point, the brunette girl exhaled heavily and took a seat on the edge of the bed for a moment. She had questions. And lots of them. Though the only way she was going to get answers soon was if she played along with Josheph's little 'game'.

Collecting herself, she walked towards the rather big closet and slowly opened it. She was amazed by the sight before her shinning, brown eyes.  
She had never seen so many dresses in her life. Of course, her mother had lots of clothes but not clothes of that kind. The clothes her mother used were meant to attract customers and show off a woman's curves. Those dresses, the dresses which were right in front of her were elegant and stylish and they were meant to boost a woman's beauty and social status.

With her pink lips curling up into a soft smile, Elizabeth reached in there and picked the one dress that impressed her the most. It was very simple and plain. Though it was so elegant in her eyes. It was beige with no print on it or not many zippers and buttons, just with a little, tiny rope on the front to hide her cleavage.

It didn't take much time for her to slip her little frame inside of it and take a few looks on the mirror to see how it fitted. Gosh, it was amazing. She never thought that she would look so beautiful inside such a dress. But then again, she never thought she would ever get the chance to wear such a dress.  
She didn't waste much time after that. She washed her face real quick, brushed her hair and then pulled them into a loose ponytail. The result was extraordinary; She looked like a noble woman and like the stable girl at the same time. It was not that her beauty knew no boundaries. She was just an oridnary brunette girl. The real trick was that even if she was a poor Spanish girl who was raised into a goat house, she knew how to make herself look stunning.

At the same time in the dinning room...

" She is not going to come, father. " Leo mutter, his face burried in his hands with his elbows resting on the wooden table.

" Oh, she will, son. If she is as stubborn as her mother was, she will. " Josheph replied in a steady, calm tone of voice.

Leo allowed a heavy sigh to slip past his lips before he took a sip of water. The fact that he had been kept waiting made him anxious and nervous.

" What if I don't make a good guardian? What if she ends up like Cora and gets burnt in the end? " the young Peterson asked his father with pure concern.

" Well, son, I wasn't the best guardian. But bear in mind that Cora had no clue she was a witch whatsoever. And that is my mistake. This girl, though... She is going to find out. And we will teach her. "

" We? I thought you wanted me to be in charge. " The 17 year old man replied in confusion.

" You will be in charge. But according to the prophecy, I am supposed to assist you with this one. "

" Prophecy ? What prophecy ? " Leo's brows curled into a frown.

Josheph took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by Elizabeth's intrusion.

" Yes. What prophecy ? " She asked, both of her brown thin eyebrows raised as she got seated on the table.

" Well, my dears, it seems like I have a little story to tell you. "


	6. Chapter 6

" What do you know about the supernatural, Elizabeth ? " Josheph Peterson asked the young girl.

" The supernatural ? " she repeated the question with an obvious wave of confusion crossing her face.

" Leo, could you help us out a little bit? Those terms are basic, I'm afraid. " the older Peterson slightly turned his head to face his son.

" Mhm.. ? Oh! Yes, yes, sure. " he was mesmerized by Elizabeth. It wasn't her beauty what instantly attracted him, it was the fiere personality she had, something he felt the moment she walked in the room. " Uh.. The supernatural are creatures like witches, for example, which defy laws of nature of the human mind. They are beings with the forms of human but with the powers of something bigger. " he explaned.

Josheph's lips allowed a very small chuckle cross his face. He was proud of his son. It seemed like he was a quick lerner.

There was silence in the room for a while just like it had been before only this time, Elizabeth was the one who broke it.

" I have heard of the term before and I am well aware of it's meaning. I just don't see what impact that knowledge has on me and more than that, I don't get how it impacts my mother who is going to be past news soon unless we do something about. " she said in a dangerously calm tone of voice.

" Slow down, dear. Don't rush yourself. Like I said, we are starting with the basics and like I also said, your mother's fate is decided. " Josheph explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, bearing her face in her hands.

" This piece of information has a great impact on you because you, dear, are... a witch. " he said softly and then he took a sip of his water.

" What?! " the brunette girl practically jumped from her seat at the sound of his statement searching for answer's on both of their faces.

All she got from Leo was a nod and Josheph was looking at her with frozen dark eyes.

" Alright. I see what's been going on in here. You are crazy. You are both crazy. If you have some kind of mental illness say it now before I start screaming and call for help! " she widened her eyes.

" Mental illness? " Josheph smirked. " Magic is all around you, dearie. You were born a witch and the only reason why we are telling you what you are is because ignorance drove your mother to the fire and because...well... because you are... " he stopped talking and allowed his lips to curl up in a smile.

" What is she? " Leo turned his head to look at his father. All he knew was that Elizabeth was a witch. Was she more than that? He had no idea.

" She is the chosen one, son. "

" The chosen one? " Elizabeth asked in a loud tone of voice raising her eyebrows.

" You are the Savior of your bloodline. Your cursed bloodline. And you are immortal. "

" You are crazy... " Elizabeth shook her head and stood up running towards the front door but just as she was about to grab the door knob and set herself free, Josheph ran towards her with the same unimaginable speed he used before and appeared in front of her.

Elizabeth took a few steps back. " What - what are you ? " she whispered, her brown eyes filling with tears.

" I'm a Vampire. " Josheph said softly, as in he was talking to a little baby. And then, when silence reigned again, he snaped her neck.

Her cold corpse fell on the equally cold floor.


End file.
